A Hundred Percent Time Lord
by Abboz
Summary: For Rose's birthday, the Doctor thinks he's found the perfect present, but starts to think he may have made a mistake. Can Rose convince him otherwise? And so, end up giving him the perfect gift? 10thDoctor/Rose.
1. First Of The Time Lords

A Hundred Percent Time Lord

"Morning…" Rose smiled, pulling the Doctor closer to her.

"Happy birthday gorgeous." He grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Thanks."

"Present time!" He beamed down at her.

"No… let's stay here a bit longer." She protested, tightening her grip on him.

"We don't need to get up, I have them all here." He indicated over the edge of the bed. "But for the first one I don't even need to move." He gave her a kiss. "They get better I promise."

Rose smiled. "I don't need anything else."

"Now _that's_ sweet… but tough… there's more." He leant over the side of the bed.

"Nice view." Rose said cheekily.

"Oi! Are you ogling my bum Mrs Smith?"

"Why, yes I am Mr Smith!"

"Well that's fine with me!" He sat back up, producing a bunch of red roses from behind the bed and handing them to her.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" She grinned, bringing them up to her face to smell them. "Tyler roses…" She smiled, reading the label.

"I had them created after we were separated… so everyone would always remember you."

"Aww… do I have the sweetest husband ever or what?!" She grinned, placing the flowers on the side and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Now… this…" He grabbed something from down the side of the bed. "You are going to love!" He handed it to her.

"Is that a video phone?!"

"Yup, except a super video phone, so you can call your family with it, your mum has one too… it can transmit into parallel universes."

"Oh… so that's what you were doing and wouldn't tell me about… thank you, I do love it!" She hugged him. "I will definitely be using it!"

"As long as I don't have to!" The Doctor grinned cheekily at her.

"Oh yes you will… you are going to say hi to my mum once in a while… I know you two have your differences, but I love you both, so you are going to have to put up with her!"

"I know… I know… I didn't mean to make you angry at me…"

"You didn't, don't worry." She smiled at him. "You are too gorgeous for me to stay angry."

"Now… the final present… I've been looking into this for a long time…"

"What?" She looked questioningly at him; he had suddenly taken up a sincere tone of voice.

"I've found someone who will be able to make you a time lord."

Rose's face lit up. "That's amazing!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug.

"They have a machine that will change your genetic structure…"

"So they change my cells so I'm time lord? Wow that's fantastic!" She grinned at him, but he didn't seem so happy.

"It will hurt…"

"I don't mind! Honestly, it's fantastic."

"I don't want to make you do something you don't want to… especially if it will hurt you."

"I want this… really I do!"

"This wasn't a very good birthday present… I'm so selfish."

"No you are not, never think you are selfish! Thank you… this is the best present I could have asked for! I love you... remember that!" She lovingly kissed him.

"You are doing this for me… it's your birthday! I should be doing things for you!"

"I want this… I want to be with you forever, and this is the only way I can!"

"See you _are_ doing this for me… forget it."

"I am doing this for _us_! I hate the thought of having to leave you… I don't want you to live a lonely life."

"I will make new friends…" He tried to reason, realising it didn't work very well.

"You need love, I know that… I am doing this for you, for myself, for us! I _am_ doing this."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay… but if it hurts at all, if it overwhelms you at all, if anything is wrong you _have_ to tell me."

"I will… don't worry, but I promise you, I'll be fine." She hugged him. "Really, don't worry about me."

* * *

"Is everything okay? Does it hurt? Do you feel overwhelmed?" The Doctor rushed over to Rose, fussing over her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Shh… shh…" She hushed him. "I'm…" She paused, looking discomforted.

"Oh no… it hurts doesn't it? You're going to die… it's my fault you're dying…" He looked really scared.

Rose looked up and locked eyes with him, waiting for him to calm down. "Two hearts…" She stated, smiling at the relief on his face. "It's just something I'll have to get used to."

"But other than that you're fine? Please tell me you're fine."

"I'm fine, more than fine… relax." She hugged him. The Doctor smiled, loving the feel of her two hearts beating with his, slowly wrapping her mind in his, letting them fuse together.

"Looks like I'm not the last of the time lords anymore." He grinned, pulling away from her.

"You might even say 'first of the time lords'."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She smiled at the astonished look on his face.

"You mean…?"

"Uh huh… and it's a hundred percent time lord." The Doctor grinned, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her.

**A/N: This was written to celebrate 100 deviations on DA... and coz i thought it was cute! lol... i do love my fluff! hence why this is pure fluff... So review please! And hope you like it!**


	2. Written In The Stars

_Chapter 2 – Written In The Stars_

"Morning, birthday girl." The Doctor greeted Rose from the other room; their mental link informing her she was awake now.

"Morning…" She mumbled, not entirely awake.

"Somebody wants to see you." He walked into the room, their three month old baby in his arms.

"And is that somebody you?" She replied, grin on her face.

"Well yes, but no!" He smiled. "Ellie wants to see her mummy." He handed her to Rose.

Rose smiled. "Do you realise how stupid you sound when you say 'mummy'?"

"Why yes I do! Mummy, mummy, mummy!" He pranced around the room and dumped himself down on the bed next to her, giving her a kiss. "Happy birthday!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"You know anyone would think it was your birthday, not mine."

"But it's your birthday, my darling." He grinned. "I'm going to treat you to a lovely day, fantastic day even."

"I'm sure whatever you have planned will be perfect." Rose smiled. "A day with my husband will be great whatever we do."

"Oh you are too sweet!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling as Ellie held onto his finger with her fist.

* * *

"That's it you're dead!" Rose pounced on the Doctor, covering his eyes with her hands. "Promise you'll never splash me again!"

"No!" He tipped her off, she fell into the TARDIS's pool with a splash. "Never!" He made to swim off but she grabbed hold of his legs, pulling him back towards her.

"Got you!" She laughed as he tickled her. "Oi, get off me." She splashed water in his face.

"Oi! I thought you said no splashing!"

"No, I said you couldn't splash me!" She retorted, splashing him again as if to prove her point.

"Now that's not very nice! Hardly fair is it?" He distracted her for a second as he hooked an arm under her legs, picking her up. "Gotcha."

A smile spread across her face as they gazed into each others eyes, she leant up to kiss him just as he let go of her, dropping her with a splash into pool. She kicked water in his face, leaning back in the water. "You're in for it now." She went to pounce on him again, but he stopped her in his tracks, picking her up again.

"In for what may I ask?" He questioned her.

"Lots of kisses." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering him in kisses.

"Gorgeous." He smiled as he set her carefully down. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and deeply kissed her.

She pulled away from him, glancing back to check on Ellie for a second, hardly noticing she'd done it, she doubted he would notice. He watched her, a smile on his face; as if he wouldn't notice, and even if he didn't, he would know through their link. "Why don't you bring her over? She can have a little play in the water." Perhaps it would put her mind at rest if Ellie was kept in their sight.

* * *

"_Sweet Home Alabama_ it is." The Doctor picked the film on the huge cinema screen, a random decision as always. He leant back in the sofa and wrapped an arm around Rose.

Rose soon fell asleep, the Doctor planted a kiss on the top of her head, watching her while she slept; he wasn't bothered with the movie anyway, he had much better things to be looking at.

The Doctor placed his arm underneath the baby, making sure to support her as Rose stirred against him, letting out a sigh as she did so. "Hey, Rose…" He whispered to her. "Wake up darling, movie's over."

Rose groaned. "Do you ever let me sleep?"

"If I had my way you would be allowed to sleep as much as you wished, but Ellie seems to say otherwise." The little girl reached out towards her mum, exaggerating the fact she wanted Rose to hold her.

"Come here, beautiful." She took Ellie from her husband, holding her little hand in her own.

"How come you never say that to me?" The Doctor pouted.

"Because you're handsome, there's a difference between handsome and beautiful."

"I know." He grinned.

"Come here, handsome." She decided to prove her point, pressing her lips up against his. "Happy now?"

"Very… you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with some chips."

"Newspaper?"

"They aren't chips without the paper, they need the chip paper to be chips." Rose laughed at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just that you're gorgeous." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just go get the chips." She laughed.

He returned a couple of minutes later, arms full of chips wrapped in paper. As he entered the room the ceiling lit up with stars, like the roof had been stripped away. Rose stared up at the stars, wondering if she could just about make out the Earth amongst them all.

"Yep, that's the Earth." He read her thoughts.

"It's beautiful." She smiled at him.

"You're beautiful." Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Would you stop?"

"Nope, it's your birthday; I like to treat you on your special day."

"Okay, fair enough." She smiled. "I'm all yours." She told him, but she wasn't paying attention to him any more; too busy fussing over Ellie.

"You know I think sometimes you forget she's Time Lord, not a Human baby." He told her softly.

"What do you mean?" She tried to pretend she didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"She's tough, like her mum; she'd cry if something was wrong."

"But she barely ever cries." Rose tried to argue her case.

"That's because you look after her so well, you are a great mother."

Rose smiled, she didn't want to argue with him today. "Thank you."

"Let's leave the chips and go and put Ellie to bed." The Doctor reasoned, knowing Rose's mind was else where, and she didn't feel like eating anymore.

He scooped her up in his arms, making sure she was comfortable and had a firm enough grip on Ellie. "Off to bed then." He smiled, carrying them through to Ellie's room.

Rose placed the little girl in the cot, after he put her down, she gently pulled the blanket up over her. The Doctor pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and lead Rose away by the hand. "Let her sleep." He suggested, sweeping her up into his arms. "I'm taking you to bed, love." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

Rose planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now I'm really all yours."

* * *

The Doctor pulled Rose to him, wrapping his arm protectively around her. Rose cuddled up him, rested her head on his chest and laced her fingers in with his.

The Doctor pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Thank you, my angel, for allowing me that little piece of heaven."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing, is that what you think?"

Rose looked shocked. "No! That's not what I meant!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Doctor! Listen, each star we see together, I match with a reason I love you, and for all of the thousands of stars we've passed, I haven't faltered yet.''

"And the reasons I love you are written in the stars, but I know I don't need them because the only star I need is right here." He gave her a peck on the cheek as if to prove he was talking about her.

"Hmm…" She sighed. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know you've captured both my hearts?"

"Uh huh, and you have always had mine."

Rose leant up and kissed him. "I love you, Theta." She whispered in his ear. The Doctor looked at her questioningly. _I've always known._ She reassured him.

"And I love you, my Rose."

**A/N: Dedicated to Ellie: Stole her name again ;) Lol and she was a great help with the last scene... yes we were trying to make it ultra cheesy...**

**So I will be randomly updating this to celebrated random things - in this case, kinda new years and that i got 1000 page views on deviantart**


	3. Please, Let Her Go

_Chapter 3 –Please, Let Her Go  
_

"I'm sorry." The Doctor was sat leant against the wall, he leant forward on his knees as he spoke, shaking his head as if to emphasise his point.

"What ever do…?"

"Shut up in there!" The guard monitoring their cell cut Rose off.

She glared up at him though the bars, it was one thing to imprison them, but another altogether to deny them speech. She gently pushed into the Doctor's mind with her own. _What ever do you mean?_

_It's your birthday; you shouldn't be stuck in a prison. _

_Hey, it's alright, it's not your fault. _She smiled at him. _I'm with you and that's all that matters._

_No._ He lifted his head, looking her in the eyes. _It's not alright; I'm supposed to look after you, you and Ellie. Yet here we are stuck in some god forsaken prison and Ellie is stuck in the TARDIS._

"Doctor." She whispered so the guard wouldn't hear her. _She'll be fine, you said so yourself, and I know we will get out of here soon. I know you will think of something, just like you always do._

_Happy birthday._ He sighed; not so happy birthday really, but he hoped it would end up happy.

_Thank you. _She kissed him then hugged him to her. _I love you, that's all that matters._ She cuddled up against him, listening to his heart beats for a while. _Look, we're not going to get anything done sat here. _She got up, took him by the hand and dragged him up on his feet. _Let's get out of here, I know you will think of something, I believe in you._

The Doctor gazed down at her for a moment, ­a grin quickly appeared on his face; determined to get them out of there. Rose could feel his mind frantically searching for a way out. She smiled; knowing him it wouldn't be long before they were out.

The Doctor grabbed hold of Rose's hand. "Run!" Rose grinned as they ran down the prison corridors, somehow the Doctor had managed to persuade the guard to let them past. That was one of the many amazing things about him; with that amazing tongue of his he could persuade almost anyone to do exactly what he wanted. But now they were being chased; the other guards had been alerted.

He pushed her in front of him, ensuring she had the best chance to get away. _Rose listen to me; whatever happens I need you to keep running. Even if they catch me, you have to keep running and get back to Ellie okay?_

_No Doctor! I am not leaving you._

_Don't be so difficult, I will be fine._

_So will I! I'm a Time Lord too now, remember?_

_Just keep running… left. _They turned left and continued down the next corridor, now they could see the open gate right at the end of it; the exit of the prison. He drove her through the gate when they reached it, before she had chance to object he closed it behind her, locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor!" She screamed at him through the bars. "What are you doing? Come on!"

"Rose." He said firmly. "Go!"

"No!"

"Get back to the TARDIS… NOW!" He spoke harshly, but with his mind he was softer. _Please, Ellie needs you._

Rose relented. "Promise me you'll get away… today." She reached up a hand to the bars.

"Promise." He touched his fingers against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too… go." He urged.

She turned and ran, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but he'd practically begged her.

The Doctor turned, faced their pursuers and held his hands up. "Okay, you got me." _Just please, let her go._

_

* * *

  
_

Rose sat on the floor of the TARDIS, back leant against the side of one of the pillars, waiting. She'd seen to Ellie hours ago now, she was fine, she was a Time Lord, tough, just like he always said.

She completely lost track of time as she continued to stare at the door, willing it to open. Where was he? _Please be okay, please be okay._ She continued to repeat over and over in her head, she forced herself not to think about what would happen if he wasn't okay. Her eyes filled with tears again, he had to be okay, surely he would be back soon, he would make sure he got back to her, back to them both.

Her eyes widened as she thought she heard a sound, no she was certain she'd heard it, a Time Lord wouldn't make such a mistake. She waited a moment, wondering what that sound was, was it him? She hoped it was, she thought it was; she could feel it, but the mix of emotions in her head made her thoughts unclear; she couldn't trust herself. She heard a key turn in the door.

The doors opened, the Doctor stood proudly in the doorway. "Doctor!" Rose jumped up and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Rose." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up off the ground. "Miss me?"

"Of course I missed you!" She held him tighter. "I was so worried about you."

"I told you not to worry about me." He set her down on the ground and pressed his lips to hers. "How's Ellie?"

"She's fine… she's a fighter like her father."

"And her mother."

Rose smiled at his comment. "How did you get away?"

"That's not important, all that matters is I kept them away from you."

"Come here you." She kissed him lovingly.

He pulled back, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Have you been crying?" He asked concernedly.

"I told you I was worried about you."

"Very it appears."

"Of course; I love you."

"And I love you." He gave her a light kiss.

"Never do that to me again." Rose spoke firmly.

"What? Never kiss you again?!" He sounded shocked.

Rose laughed, then abruptly stopped. "Never force me to leave you like that again." She said sincerely.

"I'm sorry… I needed to protect you."

Rose sighed. "You are so sweet, you know? But you don't need to do that, I will never let anything take me away from you, I promise."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." She met his lips with her own. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" She nodded towards the TARDIS' console.

"Oh yeah!" The Doctor went quickly over to it, and set the TARDIS to float in the vortex. Rose walked over and cuddled up to him, wanting to feel him close again. "I'm sorry your birthday was so awful."

"Hey, don't say that! You got us both out of there, we are together and Ellie is safe. That is all I could ever ask of you."

"You spent half the day stuck in a prison, and most of the rest here crying, waiting for me! That is hardly a good birthday."

"Shh…" She held a finger up to his lips. "I don't care. Really I don't. Let's just make the most of the rest of today; being together. As long as I'm in your arms, I'm happy."

The Doctor quickly scooped her up in his arms, and carried her off to one of the many living rooms of the TARDIS. He laid her down on the sofa. "Stay there." He winked at her, then left the room. He came back with chips wrapped in newspaper.

Rose laughed. "You and your chips, and always with the chip paper."

"That's why they taste so good." He shifted her over on the sofa so he could sit next to her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Here." He moved the chips closer to her, indicating that she should share them with him.

Rose smiled up at him. "You're so gorgeous, you know that?"

"So are you." He leant down, and pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N: It's my birthday!!! So i did a special update of this for me to post today. Hope you like... and instead of getting me a birthday present you could review instead???? Please xx**


	4. Words Of Endearment

_Chapter 4 – Words Of Endearment_

Ellie ran eagerly into her parents' bedroom, climbing up onto the bed and jumping on top of Rose. "Happy birthday, Mummy!"

"Thank you, Ellie darling." She tried to hide her annoyance at being woken in such a way.

The Doctor pulled the two year old off Rose and sat her on his lap, pulling Rose closer to him. "I told you not to come in 'till nine." He reminded his daughter; he'd wanted to let Rose have the lie in she so often sought after.

"What time is it?" Rose looked over at the clock. "Half six! HALF SIX!"

"Sorry, Mummy." Ellie frowned. It wasn't the most encouraging thing to make your mother angry when all you did was wish them a happy birthday.

"I'm not angry at you!" She softly kissed her daughter's forehead. "If I'm angry at anyone it's at him." She prodded the Doctor in the chest. "How can you be so bubbly and awake so early in the morning?!"

"I don't need much sleep at all; I prefer to watch you sleep anyway, much more interesting."

"That's rather creepy." She laughed at the offended look on his face. "Well, it would be if you weren't my husband."

"Thanks… I think? Happy birthday anyway, beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled, feeling a little too tired to keep up the argument. She admittedly hoped that if she let the conversation slowly fade that she might, just might get back to sleep again.

"I've got a present for you." Ellie piped up just as Rose began to drift off to sleep.

"Let me sleep just one more hour, just one; that's not very long for me, and then you can give me your present and we can do whatever your father has planned."

"Okay… come on Daddy, come and help me make Mummy breakfast in bed."

Rose moaned. "Don't take my pillow away from me!" She held the Doctor down and refused to let him go.

"But I need his help!" The little girl moaned at her mum.

That was a great choice to be left with; either upset his wife or upset his daughter. It was Rose's birthday though, she had to get at least a little of what she wanted. "I tell you what… I'll stay here with you for an hour, love. Ellie, you go and play for an hour and then I'll come and help you alright?"

"Fine. You win, Mummy." She scowled.

Rose just laughed. "Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

The Doctor had chosen New Earth for the day out, he remembered how Rose had loved it there, how she'd laughed and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair. They'd landed the TARDIS in the same place as the last time they'd been there, except that time there had just been the two of them. The weather was nicer this time, not that it hadn't been nice before, but now the only wind was a mild breeze which combined with the hot sun left a moderate temperature. In the same place they'd sat before was laid a blanket, the traditional English picnic blanket, tartan patterned and all, on top of which he'd put out a reasonably sized picnic. Again the traditional English picnic; sandwiches, sausage rolls and more, the whole deal.

Rose had laughed at his efforts, he'd claimed it was so Ellie could experience the human traditions that she perhaps would have anyway if they'd decided to really settle down. Technically Ellie wasn't half human but being half of Rose meant that at heart she was half human.

They'd soon eaten their fill leaving Rose and the Doctor feeling sluggish and wanting to sit back and relax. Rose wanted to curl up in her husband's arms and stay there; perhaps sleep if he'd let her. But with a two year old daughter that was never going to happen, one minute she wanted to play a ball game the next play hide and seek.

After a while of watching the Doctor play with Ellie; he as enthusiastic as she was which she admitted to finding very adorable, Rose got up to join them. She ran up behind the Doctor, grabbing him by the waist just as Ellie was within his reach, he'd so very nearly ended the game of tag. For such a young girl she was surprisingly good at escaping him, but he wasn't ashamed to admit she'd beaten him.

He turned round in Rose's arms and wrapped his around her shoulders. "Keep your hands off my daughter Mr." She pressed her cheek up against his chest and held her head there.

"_Our_ daughter I'll have you know. And in which case I'll attack you instead." He slipped his hands down to her waist and began to tickle her. She struggled in his arms; attempting to get free but her laughter was overwhelming and the two of them soon ended up in a tangle on the ground, both in a fit of giggles.

Rose curled up against the Doctor, keeping her arms and legs entangled with his as she relished in his warmth. The temptation to stay there all day was huge, almost too huge. They were in total bliss, just the two of them there in their little world, tender kisses between words of endearment, all until a ball came flying out of nowhere.

Ellie had decided she wasn't getting enough attention and had thrown the ball their way, very conveniently managing to hit her father right in the head. It had the desired effect; he rolled onto his back, though kept Rose in his arms, and soon saw his daughter come over to them and look down into his eyes. She was still giggling hysterically; apparently finding her achievement amusing and not understanding why her parents were so easily distracted by each other.

"Come here then." He took one arm from round Rose and pulled Ellie to the ground, cuddling her as well. And as he looked down at his two girls he felt like the luckiest man alive; a gorgeous wife and such a clever daughter and they both loved him to pieces. This, he knew, was what they called heaven.

**A/N: Review please - i really appreciate it and it keeps me writing.**

**Abi xx  
**


End file.
